Glaive
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Threat Assessment High Appearance Looks nothing like Keijo at all. He is primarily a lavender colored pikmin (or pink or non-colored (some of the time). His eyes are multi-colored and if someone stares into them it tends to make them very sleepy. He is much bigger than a regular pikmin and has a yellow star (just like clone 2) over his head but no leaf. His arms are actually twin blades with a part of it able to shoot out a whirling chakram capable of cutting through tough armor. He has six black organic tails on his back side. He has three more metallic ones dripping in a variety of non-poisonous but debilitating substances (being immune to all the poison won't stop these substances (as they are not a poison). Powers He is very good at making others fall asleep (using his eyes or via other methods). It is technically one of his better abilities. He is almost always asleep thanks to it but when he is asleep is when he is the most dangerous. His twin-blades act like elemental energy gatherers and he becomes stronger with more elements that they absorb but he cannot absorb too many elements otherwise it overloads the blades making his arms become useless for about five minutes (so there is a limit to how powerful his physical strength can become but if he absorbs enough like up to five different elements then that is when he is the strongest or five parts of the same element). He can fire chakrams (extremely sharp) from his blade arms (but these come back to Glaive by the use of his mind (which can only affect them and nothing else). He can also spread out curses to anyone getting close to him via the use of his tails. It is not well known what the curses do and no matter what blocks the tail the curse will still be spread to the target. He can also make anyone forget about meeting him so it can lead to quite amusing situations. He has a few unknown abilities. His tails are able to pierce through any armor with just one piercing blow. Three metallic tails have debilitating non-poisonous substances covering them (not even an extreme poison immunity will be able to stop it) Weaknesses Darkness, Light, and Chaos Resistances Electricity, Earth, Water, and Wind Immunities Curses and Ice (unable to be frozen and his powers stop him from being hurt from it) Personality Rebellious at all times even if he has a staunch loyalty to Keijo. He will go out of his way to help others when ordered not to. So, he is always doing the opposite of what he is ordered to do but this stops if someone says for him to stay alive which he will obey (aka the opposite would have been make yourself dead (or kill yourself). It is quite possible that he spares more people than he kills. He is lenient and has a semi-murderous nature. He sees Keijo as a nuisance that must be stopped but doesn't kill Keijo. He literally talks to himself in two altogether different voices. History Clone of Keijo. Was made when Keijo found out that whatever he did to extend his life that it would not be forever. The truth is that T3 or Gasher or whatever his real name is. It can be quite confusing because if you know about him it will be for five seconds and then you will know him again for five seconds and then nothing. It seems that history is erased around him. He is actually made out of the DNA of Keijo and one other choice DNA. The choice of DNA is from Gasher. He gave himself his true/real name at the time of his creation but he tends to have memories of the other pikmin that his DNA came from. He is currently being held in one of many of the airships that Keijo has around the planet... Themes Main Theme: Youma no Okite - Claymore (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFsyFSQJNl0&feature=related) Battle Theme: Unmei no Yoru - Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (The Movie) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBBBGGvrz0Y&feature=related) Trivia info here Tropes Chaotic Neutral, ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow_Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Clones Category:Keijo's Clones Category:High Level Threats